


A Sweet Error

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale Prompts [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Omotale, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple talk with the skelebros but, an error occurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and feel free to request anything.

It had started out as Ink wanting to get to know the skelebros from Underswap. He didn't know how it ended up being stuck staying up with the Sans they had started to call Blueberry. They had started drinking as they spoke about a bunch of different things even though it was mostly Blueberry doing the talking since he couldn't think straight. Error wasn't sure when his common sense had left either or when they had moved to the couch.

Bluberry was always more thn happy to get him another beer whenever his current can was emptied. He didn't mind all the alcohol but, it was filling up his stomach much quicker than normal. It stuck out a bit more than normal and he hoped that it wasn't very noticeable. The only thing that made him feel slightly better was the fact that his shirt was black like his magic. Otherwise there wasn't much that would make him take notice of anything else around him and the fact that the smaller skeleton had moved closer to him.

There was still enough space between them to not make either of them uncomfortable but, it was more than enough for Blueberry to be able to take in the slight features of the glitched skeleton. He seemed to be sweating even though it wasn't very warm and was looking everywhere except at him. The slight temors through the other made him concerned that the other had gotten sick somehow while they had been there. It made him feel bad for making the other suffer though he didn't have to. They would have been happy enough to leave and come back some other time.

"Are you feeling okay?" Blueberry asked, concerned.

"Just... f-f-f-f-feeling a little d-d-d-dizzy," the glitched skeleton responded though his words were slurred.

"You should get to bed then. I can come back another time," he suggested.

"Just s-s-s-s-stay or Ink w-w-w-w-will be upset," Error replied.

Error tried to get up but ended up falling back onto the couch. He didn't think that he was that drunk and sighed. There was no way that he would be able to make it to anywhere else in the house. The fact that he had to deal with the smaller skeleton until he sobered up enough to walk straight made his face turn a dark blue even though it was no different than when Ink found him drunk in their room. It was more embarrassing for a near stranger to be seeing him in such a pathetic state.

"Please stay sitting while I go get you a glass of water," Blueberry said sternly.

He just nodded and watched the other skeleton go into the kitchen. It made him feel even worse than before. There wasn't anything that he could do to change how he was getting treated and he had been the one to keep drinking even though he could have stopped at any time or not even drank at all. Error still didn't think that he should have been confined to the couch since his bladder was practically yelling at him to get up and go to the bathroom like any smart person would have but, that wasn't going to be happening any time soon or if at all.

There was nothing he could really do while he waited except for crossing his legs and wrapping his arms around his stomach. It didn't do anything to help aleviate the constant pressure he felt. He could feel all of the beer he had drank over the last few hours trying to escape his body and shaved a hand between his femurs. Error wasn't sure how long he could last especially after he drank the glass of water the other skeleton was getting him. His only real hope of getting to the bathroom dry would be to ask the smaller skeleton to help him but, he didn't think his pride could handle it.

"Here you go," the skeleton he had been thinking about said as he held out a big glass of water.

"Why so much?" Error asked.

"It's to help balance out the amount of alcohol that's in your system," Blueberry answered.

Error raised an eye ridge at him before quickly chugging the entire glass. It made him feel sick but, he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to drink anything else, he would be fine. He wanted to run away from the smaller skeleton and hide as he felt a leak force its way out of his tight grip. It made a small wet spot that his hands covered and his face turn an even darker blue. There was no way that the other skeleton was going to believe that he was just drunk. He didn't think that he was going to be able to last much longer once the water cycled through his system.

The other skeleton watched his body language carefully and realized what was wrong with him. He didn't say anything about it since he didn't want the other to think that he was mocking him or pitying him. There had to be something that he could do that would help him. Blueberry didn't really know the glitched skeleton's home enough to be able to take him anywhere and he didn't know where Ink and his brother were. It seemed like the other was going to be forced to wet himself even though he was in his own home.

"Do you think you can stand?" Blueberry asked.

"Not on my own," Error responded quietly.

"I could help you," he suggested.

He nodded and reached a hand out to the smaller skeleton. The other seemed to be stunned for a moment before taking the out stretched hand. Error had to tighten his grip on himself as gravity tried forcing more liquid out of him and stood unsteadily. His balance was way off from how drunk he was and started swaying. Blueberry let go of his hand to try and grab his shoulders instead to help keep him balanced. It did nothing but, make both of them fall onto the couch. He ended up in the smaller skeleton's lap with their pelvis' pressed together.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to get you up again," Blueberry apologized as he tried to sit up.

"D-d-d-don't..." Error started as the other's arm dug into his stomach and he doubled over. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat as his bladder let go. The liquid flowed out of him and quickly soaked his shorts. Blueberry could only watch in stunned silence as his lap got absolutely soaked.

By the time the glitched skeleton finished, he couldn't look at the smaller skeleton. Error didn't think that anything could ever top the relief that he had felt the entire time as well as the embarrassment. The other skeleton's face was a bright blue and he didn't seem to be willing to speak anytime soon. They would be having a very long talk after he slept off the rest of the alcohol.


End file.
